About a girl
by dreamykitkat
Summary: Will is back from the Holy Land heart broken and without Djaq. Nothing seems to get his mind of the woman he loves. Thinking he will never be truly happy again he finds a little something that might cure the pain in his heart.


**I do not own any of the Robin Hood BBC characters and never will (even if I wish). Please leave a review after reading it so I know if it any good or not. If it is popular enough I might write some follow up stories.**

About a girl.

While the rest of castle was asleep one lonely ex-outlaw and now private guard of the King was looking at the fire burning in his room. He should have known that the dream of a relationship with Djaq was too good to be true, their cultures were so different it might as well have been two completely different worlds. There was no point in denying that fact that they both loved each other but it was clear they were making each other unhappy. While they were outlaws it was different neither of them really had a chance to live a normal everyday life with one another, and not just try to make the best out of the little they had. She would have been the perfect match for him and the first two months had been the best in his life but soon the arguments started. At first it was just small everyday issues that were to be expected but after time it turned to more serious matters like views and priorities. Deep down inside he knew neither of them was in the wrong its just the different cultures. They both saw it best to part on good terms and remain good friends ready to help each other if the other person needed it. So after only spending one year in the Holy Land Will found himself on a ship back to England and now the King's castle. The thought of Djaq still warmed his hard but he could not be with her knowing that every evening he had caused her to cry herself to sleep. She would not let him know of course and always waited until she thought he was sleeping but he was wide awake right next to her hating himself for the pain he caused her. Yes he still was deeply in love with her but he cared about her enough to not want anyone who made her unhappy or hurt her to be with her, this included himself.

There was a rustling sound right outside his window, but when he check to see if there was anyone insight nobody was there. "Who ever is out there show yourself, and I might show some mercy!" he tightened the grip around his sword waiting for an answer; still there was no sign from the intruder. Sighing he got dressed deciding that he was not going to get any sleep this night anymore and he might as well get to the bottom of the story. Walking through the dimly lit corridors his thoughts went back to Djaq, he was so deep in thought that he did not realise that there was also one other person haunting the castle this late until he bumped into him. "God Alan what are you doing up at this hour of the night? Should you not be sleeping?"

"I could ask you exactly the same thing." The other man smirked "I am a very light sleeper and I thought I heard some noise on this castle grounds so I thought I would go and take a look if there is any possible danger to the King." He did not need Will to tell him what kept him up at night. Will might not have been aware of it but his lack of sleep was very evident with heavy bags under his eyes to confirm it. He did not blame Will for still being in love with Djaq, he also had a weak spot for her in his heart but at least he was not going through the same pain Will is. They walked the rest of the way to the courtyard in silence.

"Will you check this half of the court, I will check the other. We meet back here at 2 in the morning if the other person is not here then that means there's trouble." "Alan you do realise it might just be some animal that is searching to grounds for some scraps of food." Rolling his eyes Will made his way to search his side of the castle. He had barely begun his search when he heard a shout form the other side. "Will come here I found our little intruder…" he said pointing his swords at a little blond haired girl. Not moving the sword away from the girl's throat he stared at her before speaking. "What's your name girl? And what is your business here?" the girl just whimpered. "I asked you a question, and I demand an answer."

"First of all that was two questions you asked her and second your not going to get anywhere with the way you are doing it." Will kneeled onto one of his knees so that he was at the same level as the child. He did not have a proper look at the girl until now but looking at her that moment he saw she could have been no older the three and not have had anything to eat for at least a few days. His expression softened as he talked to the child "It's alright your safe now, you do not need to fear me. Now could you tell me what your name is, and how you got in here?" the girl remained silent. "Alright keep your secret for now princess. Do you have any parents to take care of you?" The little girl looked at the floor and shook her head. When he saw that she was about the cry he gently took her into his arms and stroked her. "Shhhh, shhhh it's alright now I will take care of you princess," he murmured into her ear. When she calmed down a little he released her, he got up and took her by the hand. "I will see if we can find some food for you in the kitchens. You look much to skinny for a little three year old but don't worry you'll get food now and some warm clothes once we find some."

Then in such a quiet voice that he would not have heard it if he was not standing right next to her "Caitlin…. My name is Cait…lin, and I am five not three.". The three of them went back into the castle and for the first time sense he was in England there was a smile on Will's lips.

The end


End file.
